<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode 8: God Save The Queens by ZoidsFanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930636">Episode 8: God Save The Queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic'>ZoidsFanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass, Strike Witches, Zoids (Anime &amp; Toys), 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Elves, Gen, Nuclear Weapons, Original Character(s), Rescue, Rescue Missions, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After contacting Olga, Lelouch and co. realize that someone is setting up a trap. With lives on the line, they must turn to unlikely allies if they want to save the day and get out alive. Just who is after them, and why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Episode 8: God Save The Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because of the episodic nature of the series, please refer to the previous chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode 8: God Save The Queens</strong>
</p><p>A man's home is his castle, and that meant Van was king of his home. But where did that leave Lelouch, who seemed to make it a habit of just showing up inside of Van's house? What was wrong with just knocking?</p><p>"Good news, Van, got us a new job and it's urgent!" He said, sitting in Van's kitchen. Drinking Van's coffee. "Man, you look rough. Didn't sleep well?"</p><p>"You mean didn't sleep well after murdering a lot of people? Yes." Van loudly sighed. "How urgent is the job?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"We gotta go <em>now</em>. That urgent." Lelouch got up and put his hand on Van's shoulder, making a jump without telling Van. After making a quick stop in another world, they were at the office where Yoshika was. Her hair was a mess, bags were under her eyes, and she hadn't had time to change from her night robe. She was as annoyed with Lelouch as Van was, but least she had more clothes on. Van only had his underwear and no shirt.</p><p>"We could have just walked, Lelouch. Let me have time to wake-up, tell Fiona and Matthew goodbye. Christ." He rubbed his eyes again and yawned.</p><p>"Sorry, but this is actually urgent. People's lives are on the line." Lelouch explained, before going right into the details of the mission. "Our performance yesterday attracted the attention of one Queen Olga Discordia."</p><p>"That's one… <em>impressive</em> name." Van commented, taking a seat next to Yoshika and giving her a nod. She returned the gesture.</p><p>"So, the world she's from consists of the single Pangea-like continent Austia. Seems like a lot of the worlds I've been too, stuck in some medieval society with some raging horde in the north. Our queen ruled over the Black Fortress. So, called because it was black and had a lot of black magic running through it." Lelouch shrugged. "But I'm not an expert in magic."</p><p>"Black magic is a rumor." Yoshika yawned. "The idea of magic being inherently evil or inherently good is like saying gravity can be inherently good or evil. It's just magic."</p><p>"Well whatever the case, it makes the land barren and the sky bloody." Lelouch added.</p><p>"Seeing as you contacted someone with 'Discord' in their name, I'm pretty sure that answers that question." Van added, Yoshika's yawn infecting its way to him. "So why are we going to help someone like her?"</p><p>"I'm getting there. Anyhow, the fair queen's magic backfired and made the native fauna and societies, which they called monsters but hey they have semblance of society and culture, far too powerful. So, seven nearby kingdoms formed an alliance to fight back against the horde and began to employ mercenaries. Unlike us, the good type of mercenaries, these were bad people. Like all those mercenaries we killed yesterday. This is the man who leads them!" Lelouch slammed down a picture and when he removed his hand, Yoshika and Van were less than impressed with his artistic skill. The simple stick figure had a smile and a red blob on one of its shoulders, an arrow pointed to the figure with the words 'evil' written above. "His name is Bolt."</p><p>"What's with all the names being… terrible?" Van asked.</p><p>"I don't know, why are you named after a type of vehicle?" Lelouch replied. "His name could be Vault for all we know, and he just calls himself Bolt to sound cooler. His name isn't the problem here. The problem is that he's amassing an army of mercenaries, crooks, scumbags, j-walkers, rapist, murders, people who don't return their library books on time." The joke seemed lost on his two groggy friends. "Bad people. And they're going to go to war against the surrounding nations to form one giant nation. A…" Lelouch paused, bracing to explain something as ridiculous as what Olga had told him. "A sex empire."</p><p>"The sounds like the name of a <em>very</em> bad porno." Van commented.</p><p>"The goal is for every woman to be subservient, for every man to get pleasure as he wants and when he wants. It gets worse when you think about it, as trying to create something like this will throw the entire social-economical structure into the bin." He slammed his fist into the table in an uncharacteristic fit of rage. "This Bolt has no idea about statecraft! If he goes through with this, thousands will die of famine, a massive migration crisis will erupt, it'll be pure anarchy! Therefore, I accepted the job because if Bolt gets his way there could be a collapse in civilization! But we have a problem." Lelouch admitted. "Bolt <em>already</em> got what he wanted. It's a set-up." The two looked at him confused, waiting for him to go on. "Our work on Osman seemed to have pissed someone off, and they want out heads. Olga revealed to me Bolt already has his army, he already conquered the seven kingdoms, and he's using her along with seven other warriors or something as hostages because we apparently don't hurt good people."</p><p>"And you still took the job?" Van asked. "Three of us, against an army waiting for us?"</p><p>"They have swords. But yes, I accepted. They don't know that we know it's a trap. That's why I did some scouting last night and contacted a resistance cell. The only one in the land. Because… Oh boy. It's a fucking mess."</p><p>"How much of a mess?" Van asked.</p><p>"It'll take years before I could even begin to sort this out." Lelouch rubbed his eyes and sighed. "But we need to focus more on the present. Our job is to get those women and kill Bolt. After that... well, I don't know." He admitted.</p><p>"Alright, what's the plan?" Yoshika asked.</p><p>"We're going to meet up with a resistance cell, as I was saying. A knight by the name of Carolia runs the cell, but the forces are too small to launch any sort of successful operation. We need reinforcements, which is where our elven friends come in. I contacted Princess Alferia last night and called in a favor. They volunteered to help us."</p><p>"So that puts our forces as us three, about two dozen or so former elf slaves, a knight, and…" Van counted on his fingers before looking at Lelouch.</p><p>"And what remains of the kingdoms forces." Lelouch finished Van's sentence. "Which isn't much. Many were executed, killed in combat, and some even defected to Bolt's forces. The women forces… well, you can imagine what happened to them. Basically, we're a force of less than a hundred taking on thousands. But we have something they don't have!"</p><p>"More strategic thinking?" Van asked.</p><p>"Courage and the will to fight against evil?" Yoshika added.</p><p>"Great answers but wrong. We have <em>guns</em>. Lots and lots of guns. A fuck ton of guns. Guns for days. I can't stress how many guns we have." Lelouch replied.</p><p>"Actually, you can. Where do you keep getting all these guns and gear and ammunition?" Van asked, cocking his eyebrow.</p><p>"You bring up a good point." Lelouch leaned over the desk and strummed his fingers.</p><p>"You're not going to tell us, are you?" Yoshika asked.</p><p>"No. Don't worry about it. Just know we have a lot of guns."</p><p>"And I imagine we're going to train the militia in using guns?" Van asked. Lelouch nodded his head. "You are aware it takes at minimum months of training?"</p><p>"Which we don't have. We just need to teach them the basics. In… a few hours. I mean it's just guns, how hard can it be? You point them in the direction of the thing you don't like, pull the trigger, and that thing won't bother you anymore!" Van loudly sighed as he leaned back in his seat and rubbed his face.</p><p>"It's not that easy, especially for people who've never used a gun let alone know what a gun is. Weight, recoil, reloading speed, the basics on aiming. You need to take that into account." He said. "Yes, I could train them in a few hours on the bare minimum of how to use a firearm, but the problem remains that they have numbers. One little fuck up and we're dead."</p><p>"I know that. We don't have any other options. The problem is if we kill Bolt, his forces scatter and now we have a bunch of renegades running wild. Therefore, I was trying to bolster who we have to cut that number down before cutting Bolt down." Lelouch explained. It was a fair point, Van and Yoshika would have to agree.</p><p>"If we need more people… I <em>might</em> know someone." Van said. "I'm just not really sure you're going to like him."</p>
<hr/><p>Inside a rough, makeshift tent, Carolia stood over a table looking over the map of the wastes and Black Fortress. She clutched her fists tightly thinking what was happening to Lady Alicia inside the Black Fort, along with her sister Prim. Carolia was there when the city was attacked, a bomb having been planted by the traitorous minister at the front gate. Bolts' forces overwhelmed the smaller, more trained defense forces along with the Royal Guard to which she belonged to. She was the only one of the Guard to escape, her sisters-in-arms not being so lucky and suffering a hideous fate. The men around her, numbering only thirty-six tired soldiers, was all that remained of the garrison. The rest was slaughtered or defected. There was no hope in finding any other remaining loyal forces left now that Bolt had his way. The only other person Carolia had was Claus.</p><p>A grey-haired man with glasses, he has the honor of being married to Claudia Levantine, the holy knight. After her capture, Claus was dragged into the Black Fortress and forced to watch as Claudia was violated. By Claus's father no less. While he was set free, or possibly escaped, the experience had broken him. He could only provide Carolia with limited information about the Black Fortress before collapsing to the ground and muttering nothing but sobs. His information was invaluable, but currently all he did was sit in the tent and stare off into space.</p><p>"Damn that man!" Carolia slammed her fist into the table. She was outnumbered, Bolt having an army that numbered <em>at least</em> ten thousand if she was trying to be optimistic. There were no friendly kingdoms around, and no friendly forces left either. This small band was all that was left.</p><p>"Lady Carolia!" One of the soldiers rushed into her tent. "They're here!" She perked her head up when she heard this. Running out of the tent she and her soldiers were greeted by the trio of Van, Yoshika, and Lelouch. Along with them were elven women and a bald man with a grey goatee.</p><p>"The heroes are here!" She cheered, not exactly sure who the elves were. Or the bald man. But any help was greatly appreciated. She ran up to Lelouch and bowed before him. "Thank you, brave warrior, for assisting us at our most dire moments."</p><p>"Um… yes." Lelouch coughed while Van and Yoshika glared at him. He forgot to explain what Carolia's "armor" was less actual breastplates and matching armored boots and more of nipple guard and metal thong. "Everyone, this is Lady Carolia. Leader of the resistance. Lady Carolia these are my…" He paused, trying to think of a proper title for Van and Yoshika. "Fellow warriors Van and Yoshika. This is Princess Alferia, of the elves, and he's…" He paused again at Dmitri. The man Van said he knew seemed rather… sinister to say the absolute least. Something about him was off to Lelouch. He was one of the travelers of the multiverse, but his overly friendly demeanor was hiding something. Lelouch had decided to just not bring that up for now, more pressing matters were at hand.</p><p>"I am Dmitri." Dmitri replied, taking a bow. "Now that we have finished meeting one another may we see your command post?"</p><p>"My command post?" Carolia asked. "Oh, yes. My tent. Follow me." She motioned for them to follow.</p><p>"Wait here, I'll be back. These men won't hurt you." Alferia assured her followers of elves as she jointed Carolia, Yoshika, Dmitri, Van, and Lelouch in the tent. There was one other person with them, Claus, but he was rocking himself in the corner.</p><p>"This is Claus, the only person I know of to escape the Black Fortress. I just wish it was under better circumstances. He was forced to watch his wife be raped in front of him, by his own father. Times are dark for us indeed." She explained, leaning over the map again. "I'll be brief as I'm not sure how much information you may all have, but Bolt and his army likely number ten thousand or more. The only way inside." She pointed at the Black Fortress on the map. "Is through the main gate. The captives are being held in a dungeon beneath the fortress. The good news is that with no secret entrances or exits, the gate is the only way in or out. The bad news is Bolts' entire army is camped outside that gate."</p><p>"Making matters worse." Lelouch replied, looking over the map. "Is that they know we're coming."</p><p>"What?" She exclaimed.</p><p>"I spoke with Queen Olga Discordia, a mental speech not one in person, and while she said we need to come rescue her and her friends she revealed to me in secret that Bolt already knew we were coming. Someone tipped him off, and he forced Olga to contact me. Which is why his forces are parked outside the fortress. So that we couldn't escape when we arrived." In theory, at least, Lelouch could have just used his Geass and jumped in. But due to having to make the infamous layover, it would be too slow to get everyone out and fight off the guards in time. Getting in through the front was the only thing he could consider.</p><p>"I'm impressed someone wants you dead already. Someone powerful enough to force an army to their will." Dmitri laughed, folding his arms.</p><p>"Well, in this profession, you make more friends than enemies."</p><p>"I know this well enough." Dmitri shook his head. "The good news for us is I have help." He said, pulling a cigarette carton and lighter from his pocket. "I have four Fullbacks on standby." He began as he lit the cigarette and put the carton and lighter away. "Each one is carrying ten thousand kilos of cluster bombs. Forty thousand kilos in total. That should make short work of this army that's in the open, grouped all together." He grinned, smoke creeping from his mouth. "I regret to inform you all that my plan isn't elaborate in the slightest."</p><p>"Let's hear it." Carolia said, Lelouch folding his arms and eyeing Dmitri. What sort of plans does he have?</p><p>"It's a two-pronged assault. I say assault, but it's more of us walking right to the front door. Mr. Flyheight, Mr. Lamperouge, and Ms. Miyafuji will accompany me to the gate. They're expecting us, after all. As Bolt is an egomaniac, he would want to gloat over his victory. So, we don't need to worry about his army touching us in the slightest."</p><p>"And weapons?" Van asked.</p><p>"We don't take any. This is where the second part comes in. Lady Carolia, Mr. Claus, and Princess Alferia will secure the dungeon and the women, before making their way up to us."</p><p>"And how do you suppose we do that?" Carolia asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"My assistant, of course." Dmitri pointed to someone standing behind Carolia. The always-bored Ricky, who had his arms folded along with having his iconic unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Absolutely no one remembered him being there before or even with Dmitri when they arrived. Ricky seemed to have just appeared.</p><p>"Boss." He said.</p><p>"You will assist the three in retrieving the women and meeting us in the throne room. Remember to take plenty of weapons with you." Dmitri said.</p><p>"Yes, Boss." Ricky nodded.</p><p>"What about everyone else?" Carolia asked, referring to the elves and her men.</p><p>"Mop up operations." Dmitri explained. "Kill <em>anyone</em> the Fullbacks don't. I should clarify, we're going through the front to make sure Bolts' army remains where it is. If we don't, the full potential of the Fullbacks will be wasted."</p><p>"So, we're setting up a trap?" Alferia asked. She, along with Carolia and half the occupants of the tent wanted to know what a "Fullback" was. It was the NATO reporting name for the Sukhoi Su-34 strike aircraft.</p><p>"Yes. We'll be the bait; I want you three and Ricky to proceed with the rescue operation. The forces present will stay behind and move into position once the Fullbacks have made their run." Dmitri cupped his chin. "There is one variable that you have all forgotten. There are innocent people among the army." The tent grew tense as soon as Dmitri said that. "I bring this up because once the Fullbacks have attacked, they will not be able to determine friend from foe. This is the fastest way to remove Bolts' army from the playing field, but it's going to cost innocent lives." Dmitri paused for a moment to blow out a puff of smoke. "If this weight is too much to bear, I can call off the attack." The tent was silent, and everyone was giving one another glances. Dmitri was talking about captive women, being used for "service" in the army. There would be no feasible way to separate them from the enemy, not in the time-frame they had to work with. That is, unless they didn't have Lelouch around.</p><p>"Your plan has flaws." He bluntly said. "If you're with us, then they know something is wrong. They're expecting only three of us, not four. Secondly, while an airstrike is a good idea, we're risking the fact it might hit us if timing isn't perfect. We don't have days to plan this out, only hours at best."</p><p>"You have something else in mind, Mr. Lamperouge?" Dmitri asked, pointing his cigarette at Lelouch.</p><p>"Yes. Like you said, we walk in through the front gate. All of us." He added. "They have women in the army, we're going to get them inside and use that as our way in."</p><p>"How do you suppose that?" Dmitri asked, to which Lelouch pointed at Alferia. "We'll use the princess and her elves as our ticket in. They won't question more women showing up, so I just need to find a few strays from the army to use as our "guide". I'll also need to get a fake order out that all women are to report inside while the army remains outside."</p><p>"You can do this?" Dmitri asked, raising any eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh please, that's the <em>easy</em> part." Lelouch replied. "I'm sorry to have to put this on you, Princess." He turned to Alferia, who shook her head.</p><p>"I understand. You wouldn't intentionally put us in harm's way unless you had a plan."</p><p>"She and her elves will provide the "perimeter" for our forces, the men will be in the center. We move fast and try to blend in with the crowds as best as we can. We get inside and we strike." Lelouch carried on. "Once inside Yoshika, Van, and myself will face down Bolt. You two." He pointed to Dmitri and Ricky. "Will accompany Alferia, Claus, and Carolia to the dungeons. The elves and soldiers will remain with the women, defend them. With everyone inside the fortress, our jobs will be much easier."</p><p>"And what about the airstrike?" Dmitri asked. "Shall I call it off?"</p><p>"No. Call it as soon as we're in. Arm them with cluster bombs but add white phosphorus munitions. Have them strafe any survivors."</p><p>"What about Bolt?" Van chimed in. "You said you're going to forge orders, but what if he gets wind of this?"</p><p>"Van, please. The man's an<em> idiot</em>." Lelouch explained. "By the time word gets to him we'll be inside."</p><p>"And what if we're not?"</p><p>"That's the risk we're taking." Lelouch nodded. "But we're compressing our risks."</p><p>"Clever man." Dmitri said. "I support this plan."</p><p>"My elves and I will support you." Alferia added.</p><p>"So shall my troops and I." Carolia said.</p><p>"Guess we ain't got a choice." Van sighed and shook his head. "But I have a recommendation of my own. An airstrike is going to be a risk, but we still need it. So, we get ourselves to the dungeon as that is going to be the safest place to be. We work ourselves up, splitting up has risks. We also need a munitions change. No cluster bombs or white phosphorus use napalm. It sticks, you cannot put it out, and they are not going to know how to properly put it out. It also spreads, and fast. Unlike white phosphorus it is not going to disperse. Cluster bombers… we are bombing people in the open. Without armor."</p><p>"OK, anyone else has any <em>other</em> changes to the munitions?" Dmitri asked. "My air crews are going to love this." Everyone shook their head, mostly because half the tent had no clue what the other half was talking about.</p><p>"So, we're all in agreement on what our plan is." Lelouch said. "We only have a few hours to prepare. I'll get us weapons and medical equipment."</p><p>"Medical equipment?" Van asked. Lelouch nodded and pointed at Yoshika. "Given what we know…"</p><p>"I understand. I'll see what I can do when we get in there." She replied.</p><p>"So, I'll start by getting that forging done and grabbing us some strays and our equipment. Everyone else, get ready." Lelouch said before vanishing in front of everyone.</p><p>"You have to admit, it's the least ludicrous plan he's had so far." Yoshika told Van.</p><p>"We'll see." Van replied. "So, what do you think of seeing Lelouch for the first time?" He turned to Dmitri</p><p>"I have no clue how that man was able to do anything. He's smart, that's for sure, but inspiring a revolution…" He cupped his chin while Van folded his arms.</p><p>"He's not really that bad of a guy. He's just… <em>thick</em>. Has a martyr complex."</p><p>"Like you have a hero complex." Dmitri replied, calling Ricky.</p><p>"A hero… I do not!" Van protested, following the two from the tent with Yoshika following behind. Carolia and Alferia, meanwhile, went to their men and women to explain the plan and prepare them.</p><p>"Yes, you do." Dmitri said. "You have the classic signs of it. Nothing to be ashamed of, of course."</p><p>"Mind introducing me to your friend?" Yoshika asked.</p><p>"Oh, right, this is Dmitri. I knew him back during my military career. That guy… not sure. He's always just been there." Van pointed to Ricky, who gave him the finger in return.</p><p>"I admit, was a strange request of you Mr. Flyheight. But I appreciate you coming to me."</p><p>"Because you wanted to keep an eye on Lelouch or because this Bolt person is on your so-called hit list you used to tell me about?"</p><p>"Yes." Dmitri replied. "Anyhow, you two should go prepare. I have my own preparations. Good luck out there, Mr. Flyheight, Mrs. Miyafuji." Dmitri and Ricky both nodded their heads at the two and left them.</p><p>"You have strange friends, Van." Yoshika commented.</p><p>"Yes. I do." Van put his hands on his hips. "Well, I got work to do myself. I need to teach people how to use guns and not hit us. In a really short amount of time."</p><p>"Exciting. I'll come along. I'm sure my medical expertise will be needed before the operation starts." She replied. Not too long after, the force was on the move to the Black Fortress. The flat marshes surrounding the place stunk to high heavens, although Lelouch said it was nowhere near as bad Skavenbright. Disguises were minimal, just robes thrown over the men and the elves dressed in rags. At least these rags covered their modesty, although they were not happy about being slaves again even if it was for an act. Lelouch had "acquired" a few of Bolts' men and used his Geass on hem to act as guides. Van was happy Lelouch was using his Geass more frequently, as that tended to solve a lot of problems although he understood why Lelouch was always so hesitant to use his mind controlling Geass after what happened.</p><p>"Camp up ahead." Came a whisper through the group. They could smell the camp before they saw it, and it stank worse than the marsh. The sounds of hammers pounding anvils, roars of drunken laughter mixed in the with smell of sweat, blood, and other unpleasant body secretions made the experience even more <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>"Wonderful for a skaven." Lelouch whispered to Van.</p><p>"I don't know what that is." He replied with a sharp tongue. "Focus."</p><p>"I am focused." He said as the group were led through the camp, eyes turned on them. There were thousands of men and creatures that were certainly not men. Goblins, cyclopes, orcs, minitours, all sorts of fantasy creatures were living and working side-by-side with the humans of Bolts' army. Shame they were not working for any sort of positive goal.</p><p>"Hey, are those new tarts?"</p><p>"I wanna fuck that one!"</p><p>"Think she gives good tit jobs?"</p><p>"I think she looks thirsty for my cock, eh boys?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Bolt's orders. These go inside with the others." The Geassed lead said, shoving aside some of the men.</p><p>"I don't think he'd mind if we had just one!" Another of the men in the camp complained.</p><p>"Hey, quiet, he'll have your head if you're like that. We'll just fuck 'em later." A comrade of his replied. So far, things were going as planned. Although plans always had a way of falling apart. The group were soon met with more women being pulled from the camp, which allowed the men in the force to disperse themselves.</p><p>"Come on, all women need to be inside. Bolt's orders. Put your dicks away!" A taskmaster sort said, pulling a young woman away from a comrade of his and pushing her into the crowd.</p><p>"It's working." Lelouch whispered to Van, having decided to not leave his side.</p><p>"For how long." Van shot back. "Keep your head down."</p><p>"Man, look at the ass on that one!" The two overheard some of the men say. The comment was directed to <em>them</em>, specifically.</p><p>"Well, least they like my ass." Van whispered.</p><p>"They're talking about <em>my</em> ass." Lelouch replied in a whisper, as Van felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Damn, this bitch has broad shoulders!" It was that cat calling soldier. Van felt the man rubbing his ass and groping his chest. "Fucking hell, thick ass. And thick tits." Van stepped on his foot before kicking him squarely in the crouch. Instead of helping him, his fellow soldiers just laughed.</p><p>"She doesn't like that!" One shouted as Van and Lelouch made haste to disperse themselves into the crowd. Van's heart was racing, their cover was nearly blown but there was hope on the horizon as the Black Fortress's gates could be seen. They were almost to safety, relatively speaking.</p><p>"Where the fuck you taking all these women?" The head of the guard asked the guide when they were stopped at the gate. The guard had a rotation, something Lelouch wasn't aware of, and the guards he used his Geass on were long gone.</p><p>"Bolt's orders. Bring the women inside." The Geass controlled man said while the head of the guard placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"What fucking orders?"</p><p>"Bolt's orders. He said take 'em inside and that's what we're doing."</p><p>"I never got <em>that</em> order." He said before turning to one of his men. "Get confirmation." The other nodded and ran to the gates.</p><p>"Open the gates!" He called out; the giant stone doors slowly creaking open at the request. Van and Lelouch looked at one another and nodded.</p><p>"Blow cover, we're shooting our way in." He pressed the radio on his ear.</p><p>"Copy." Yoshika replied.</p><p>"As you wish." Dmitri replied. No one heard from Ricky but in all likelihood, he was just nodding to himself.</p><p>"Alright." Van hyped himself up. "Cover's blow, go loud!" He screamed before lifting his AKS-74U carbine in the air and firing a few rounds. "Anyone without a gun on the <em>fucking</em> ground!" The women in the group screamed and did as he said, while everyone else pulled out their weapons. Even the elves were armed, and they didn't have to do much to hide the variety of AKs they carried. No one knew what a gun was here. Soon the entrance to the gate erupted in gunfire and screams. Bolt's forces could do little before being shot dead, as they lacked firearms of any kind. They also lacked proper armor that should had stopped the bullets, not that it would do much given the rounds fired by kalashnikovs were well known for fucking people up. The forces of elves and men had barely any sort of firearm training, knowing how to point their guns in a general direction and pull the trigger. They were also trained to not look down the barrel of their guns either. But the element of surprise was with them, and the surrounding forces were easily decimated to a man.</p><p>"Inside! Everyone inside!" Dmitri screamed while waving the combination of the strike team and freed slaves inside the Black Fortress. He carried a MP-412 Rex and while not seen, was an excellent shot with it.</p><p>"You heard him! In in! Remember, bullet to the head makes a man dead!" Van shouted. "Get our rear and front covered!"</p><p>"Well, things aren't going that bad?" Lelouch commented, gripping his pistol tightly and keeping it lowered.</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that." Van said, ushering in more people inside the fortress. He and Lelouch were the last ones in, behind them piles of bodies strewn around the courtyard and a very angry army coming their direction. "Get these gates closed. Now!" He yelled, as Lelouch and him slipped between the two doors of the gate which firmly closed behind them. "Alright, everyone alive?"</p><p>"Accounted for." Dmitri said. "Somehow we did it. <em>No</em> clue how."</p><p>"Luck." Van passed by one of Carolia's troops and patted his shoulder. "Anyone seen Claus?" He asked, surveying the large contingent of men, elves, and freed sex slaves. The slaves had calmed down as they were informed this was a rescue; a spot of hope in what seemed to have been a dark fate.</p><p>"He's with me." Carolia called out, Van meeting up with the two.</p><p>"Change of plans. He knows this castle better than anyone else. Have him guide you and Alferia along with, well, everyone else to the dungeon. Dmitri, take Yoshika and follow them to the dungeon. Oh, and I guess Ricky. Lelouch and I will go face down Bolt." Van directed the force.</p><p>"Just the two of us?" Lelouch asked.</p><p>"Yeah. We'll be fine." Van said.</p><p>"Glad your reassured." He mumbled.</p><p>"You sure you don't need help?" Carolia asked. "Bolt is not to be trifled with."</p><p>"Neither am <em>I</em>." Van said. "Follow what Dmitri says and does. He'll make sure you're safe and your men and the girls." He turned to Alferia. "Same to you."</p><p>"If you say so." She replied. In all honesty Dmitri looked shifty, like one of the many men who tormented her back when she was enslaved. If Van said he was OK, then he should be. right?</p><p>"Yoshika, you good?" Van looked to Yoshika, who gave him a thumbs up. "Good. Well we all know our mission. Get to the dungeon. We'll handle Bolt. That airstrike should handle anyone outside so we can just walk out."</p><p>"That's the hope." Lelouch commented as he and Van parted ways with the rest of the force. "By the way, how are we going to find him given that the only guide on this place is with everyone else?</p><p>"Simple. They know we're here."</p><p>"How's that simple." Lelouch asked, Van pausing to look at him. "Oh. Right. Geass."</p><p>"Smart on ya." Van smiled and patted his shoulder.</p><p>"So we walk in, shoot him, walk out?"</p><p>"Close." Van said, hugging a corner with Lelouch in tow. "We need to figure out why someone was going to kill us."</p><p>"Do we <em>really</em> need an answer?" Lelouch asked, peering around the corner.</p><p>"Who tipped Bolt off? I want answers. Don't you?"</p><p>"I guess." Lelouch shrugged, pulling his head back upon seeing a contention of guards coming in their direction. Lelouch stepped forth from his hiding spot and activated his Geass. "You will guide us to where Bolt is." He ordered, the men stopping on the spot as the Geass went into effect.</p><p>"Yes, M'lord, we'll gladly show you the way." They said in an eerier unison.</p><p>"You really need to use that more often." Van commented as he followed Lelouch and the guard.</p><p>"You know damn well why I don't use it." He replied.</p><p>"I know but I can't help but feel we're doing things in the most roundabout manner." Van added. As those two went to face Bolt, Dmitri and the now large force made their way to the dungeon using Claus as their guide. He barely spoke a word and directed them only through gestures. His experience inside the fortress has traumatized him and being back inside wasn't helping even if it was to save his wife. The one thing everyone noticed was the lack of any guards. Either they were walking into a trap of Bolt was truly an idiot and stationed everyone outside. Everyone hoped it was the latter. Finally, at the entrance of the dungeon the group found some guards. Only two of them, though, and both were armed with spears.</p><p>"Drop your weapons and open the door!" Dmitri demanded, pointing his revolver at the men. Everyone else pointed their guns at the two, and while they didn't know what guns were they did understand they were outnumbered. They dropped their spears and unlocked the door to which Dmitri rewarded them by shooting them dead. As the group made their way into the dungeon they found it was quite spacious and long, although Bolt and his men seemed happy crowding the prisoners into one cell. "Check to see if there is anyone else!" Dmitri ordered to some of the soldiers. "Is that everyone?" He asked Carolia. She took account of the women in the cell. There was Lady Alicia and her sister Prim, the dark elf queen Olga Discordia and her assistant Chloe, the reincarnated Goddess Celestine Lucullus, the priestess Kaguya, the holy knight Claudia Levantine, the half-breed Ruu Ruu, and Maia the former mercenary.</p><p>"That's everyone." She replied as two soldiers returned to them.</p><p>"Lady Carolia, we checked, no one else is here." One of them said.</p><p>"Alright, let's get to work. Ricky, break the lock, Yoshika go ahead and apply any immediate aid." Dmitri ordered. Ricky, as usual bored, pulled out his Raging Bull revolver from his hip holster and shot the lock off the door while Yoshika ran into the cell, sliding to her knees to apply any first aid she could. "Rest of you, get these girls organized. Group them into those that need immediate medical attention and those that do not. I want any and all entrances guarded! We have work!" He then turned to Alferia. "Do you or any in your party possess healing abilities or have medical knowledge?"</p><p>"I'll check." She said, while Dmitri turned to Carolia and Claus.</p><p>"You two, don't interfere. Once Yoshika gives you the all clear you can see to them."</p><p>"R-Right." Carolia nodded, as did Claus.</p><p>"Something isn't right. This is too easy." He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "What's the status?" He asked as he entered the cell and knelt beside Yoshika.</p><p>"Bruises, broken bones, malnutrition. They have been treated badly. All things I can fix. Mentally? I'm not sure if they're all there." She then pointed to Kaguya. "I haven't had time to give a full exam, but I sensed something inside her."</p><p>"Pregnant?"</p><p>"Yes. But it's <em>not</em> human." Yoshika replied. Dmitri nodded and snapped his fingers, Ricky trotting to him.</p><p>"Take her to the field hospital. Tell them it's a Code-G47." Dmitri said as Ricky knelt down scooped up Kaguya in his arms. She muttered something faint but did not put up any resistance.</p><p>"Yes Boss." Ricky said, fiddling with a device that looked like a watch and then vanishing.</p><p>"Code-G47. Demonic Spawn. Requesting emergency C-section." Dmitri explained to Yoshika.</p><p>"<em>Should</em> I worry you have a code for that?" She nonchalantly asked, moving from one woman to the next.</p><p>"Possibly." Yoshika just nodded as dog ears and a tail sprouted from her body, her magic powers activating.</p><p>"I'm going to use my magic on them. It will be faster than working with the tools I have. This will stabilize them enough that we can get them out." She said. Dmitri cocked an eyebrow, impressed by her skills. As he watched, he heard a buzzing in his ear.</p><p>"Yes?" He asked to the little headphone in his ear. "What do you mean? Yes. I <em>know</em> what you mean." He began to pace around the cell. "Where did they come from is what I meant? Shit. OK. OK. Pull the Fullbacks back. Anything in a fifty-mile radius needs to be evacuated now. I'm authorizing it." He pulled back his jacket sleeve and his shirt sleeve to reveal a faded six-digit number tattooed to the inside of his left arm. "Authorizing nuclear strike. Seven. Seven. Zero. Two. Six. Four." He took a deep breath. "Authorizing nuclear strike. Seven. Seven. Zero. Two. Six. Four." He pulled his jacket and shirt sleeve back down. "God help us all." He ended the call and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"What to tell us what that's about?" Yoshika asked.</p><p>"Report came in. Bolt's forces are much larger than we expected. Twenty thousand men and untold number of creatures are converging on us." A gasp came over the crowd. "I've just authorized a nuclear strike on our position." The crowd looked at him blankly. Yoshika knew what the word "nuclear" was but was less so clear on what a "nuclear strike" was. "It's a very, very, <em>very</em> big bomb. It's going to kill everyone and destroy everything within a ten-mile radius and cause significant damage to anyone and anything in a twenty-mile radius."</p><p>"And you called it on<em> top</em> of us?" Carolia protested.</p><p>"Calm down. I'm going to get everyone out." Dmitri assured them. "I just need to do it within fifteen minutes." He muttered the last part under his breath. As this was occurring, Van and Lelouch had made it to the throne room which gave the vibe that they were in an underground cave. It was filled with guards, monsters, and in the center of it sat Bolt on his throne. A large, cocky looking man with a giant sword resting beside him. He had a red pauldron on his left shoulder with his personal marking, which explained that red blob in Lelouch's picture. To his left was a younger man with glasses and an older one with a mustache, and his right a man covered in bandages next to another man with a strange haircut.</p><p>"You arrived at last!" Bolt exclaimed. "The legendary heroes! But you arrived to your <em>doom</em>!"</p><p>"Not really." Van pointed out.</p><p>"Oh? You think you're so strong? Can you stand against the might of me and my army?" Bolt roared, standing up from his throne and making a dramatic gesture so his cape fluttered. Exactly what Lelouch would do, to his annoyance seeing it in person.</p><p>"Let's cut to the point. Who hired you to kill us?" Van asked.</p><p>"That should be no concern to you!"</p><p>"Lelouch, I'm sick of him <em>already</em>, use your powers and make him talk so I can put a bullet in his head." Van whispered.</p><p>"Where's the fun in that?" Lelouch whispered back.</p><p>"Are you two comprehending how you'll escape? There is no escape! My army surrounds the castle as we speak! We'll cut you down an…"</p><p>"Who hired you to kill us!" Lelouch used his Geass on Bolt, finally fed up with the man.</p><p>"It was Lady Costavoa who hired us, she said that you meddled in her affairs enough and if we killed you, she would help us solidify the Sex Empire." Bolt explained by the power of Geass, his "advisors" looking at him in confusion. After he was done explaining, he shook his head and clutched it. "What did… you just do to me?"</p><p>"I made you talk. And now we know who's trying to kill us." Lelouch replied, looking at Van. "Satisfied?"</p><p>"I am." Van said, pulling the magazine out of his weapon and checking how much ammunition was left, while Lelouch did the same with his pistol. Bolt and his advisors just looked at them, confused.</p><p>"What are they doing?" Bolt asked the man with glasses.</p><p>"I would not know, sir. If I had to gue..." Before he could finish a round cut right through his left eye. The man with the mustache was next and had two rounds go right though his body, the bandage man went down with three remarkably placed shots through the head, and the man with the silly haircut had a round go right into his neck. Bolt stood there, in shock, as the men around him crumpled to the ground. As he looked at his now blood-covered hands, a tomahawk flew through the air and lodged itself right into his head. He fell to his knees, before falling over dead. Van, having thrown the tomahawk, nonchalantly walked up to Bolt's body and ripped it out of his head. Lelouch, meanwhile, put an extra round into everyone's head. The guards and monsters could only stand there in stunned silence. These five "great men" who were able to bring seven kingdoms to their knees, known for their martial prowess and shrewdness, now lay dead on the floor. Killed before being able to do anything.</p><p>"Well." Van said. "That was easy." He was just glad he finally got to use his tomahawk.</p><p>"Yes. We should likely go before all these angry people with swords, clubs, and spears decide to overwhelm us." Lelouch said, grabbing Van and disappearing from the throne room. After making a detour, Lelouch locked in on Yoshika and when he and Van materialized, they found themselves in a ruins of a castle with the Black Fortress far behind them. "Wait why are we here?" Lelouch asked, letting go of Van.</p><p>"Dmitri called in a nuclear strike and said we had to go. He used some sort of gate device to bring us here where he had set up a base camp." Yoshika explained, looking at the wastes. "How'd your dealings with Bolt go?"</p><p>"Fine. We killed him… wait what was that about a nuclear strike?" Lelouch turned to Yoshika as missile streaked by overhead; a type of missile only launched by submarines. Forgoing reentry vehicles, the missile used only a single warhead measured around twenty megatons of explosive power. The three watched as the missile hit the fortress, and in a flash of blinding light it and everything around it was vaporized in nuclear fire. Thousands of men and creatures had no clue what was happening, barely any time to think of their fate before being vaporized by the flash. Next came the shock wave that knocked the three to the ground. They were far away enough to not be affected by the heat or radiation, which wasn't saying much to the thousands in the direct blast zone.</p><p>As they regained their composure, they saw the previous blood red sky that surrounded the Black Fortress was replaced with the deep crimson red of nuclear fire. The Black Fortress, the army around it, all that was left was a gigantic mushroom cloud.</p><p>"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." Dmitri commented, walking down some castle steps to the trio with Ricky behind him as always.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> did you do?" Van had to ask.</p><p>"We were surrounded, our options were limited, I called in a tactical nuclear strike." Dmitri shrugged.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> tactical?" Van shouted, pointing at the mushroom cloud.</p><p>"Additional forces we didn't know about began to approach our position. I had to make a split-second decision, Mr. Flyheight." Dmitri pulled out a carton of cigarettes and put one of them in his mouth. "The Fullbacks weren't going to be able to do much against the expanded force. Thirty thousand in total, just counting the men." He lit his cigarette and put his hands on his hips. "It always fills my heart with dread seeing that cloud. To know you have commanded the use of one of the deadliest weapons known to man. That the death warrant of thousands, millions, has been signed with your hands, their blood the ink. If there is a God, may he have mercy on me for the sins I've committed." Dmitri took his cigarette out and blew out a breath of smoke. "Anyhow, enough philosophy. How'd it go with Bolt?'</p><p>"Lelouch used his Geass on him to tell us who was trying to kill us and then I threw my tomahawk into his face." Van answered. "Said it was someone named Lady Costavoa. Name ring a bell?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, not." Dmitri shook his head. "Any reason why this Lady Costavoa would want to kill you?"</p><p>"Something about meddling in affairs." Lelouch replied, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Only affairs we dealt with were human trafficking based." Yoshika added.</p><p>"And we tended to kill everyone involved. Maybe this Lady Costavoa is a demon and wasn't happy with our presence in hell?" Van mentioned.</p><p>"Could be." Lelouch put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Well, regardless who she is, mission accomplished everyone!" He pumped his fist in the air. "We saved people and killed bad people!"</p><p>"And set off a nuke." Van added.</p><p>"No, we didn't. Dmitri did." Lelouch pointed at him. "Although you were the one to bring him along, so you're responsible for that."</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, Mr. Flyheight, no one was exactly living in the wastes who we would consider "friendly". So, it's not like you blew up a city of innocent people." Dmitri added, with Ricky nodded in agreement.</p><p>"By the way, where are we?" Van decided to change the subject.</p><p>"Field hospital I set up before we went on our mission. Can never be too cautious." He took the cigarette from his mouth and pointed it at Van.</p><p>"Says the man who used a <em>nuke</em>." He muttered in reply.</p><p>"Well, no use standing out here getting baked by radiation. Come inside. They want to meet you." Dmitri ushered in the trio, along with Ricky.</p><p>"How are they?" Van asked.</p><p>"Mentally I'm not sure, physically they're stabilized. They had to perform a C-section on one of them to remove a demonic insect fetus." Yoshika replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry, a<em> what</em>?" Lelouch asked Yoshika.</p><p>"Code-G47." Ricky spoke, for once. "Demon baby. Demon egg. Anything that's in a womb that shouldn't be there. Must be a delicate procedure to remove it so the shelia ain't hurt. Those things might do the harry and kill her, so steady hands."</p><p>"Wow. He knows more than one word." Yoshika said.</p><p>"I'm amazed too." Lelouch said.</p><p>"Count me shocked." Van added. Ricky looked at the three, bored expression as usual, and gave them all a double bird.</p><p>"Everyone, play nice." Dmitri commented as they got to the field hospital. It was rather busy with a army of nurses and doctors running about. Given Dmitri could somehow call in a nuclear strike in a fantasy world, having a fully staffed field hospital was not in the realms of improbability. Dmitri brought them to a tent and showed them the women that were in the dungeon. Each was dressed in a medical gown and hooked up to machines to monitor them. They seemed much more aware now, and social to boot. Claus was reunited with his beloved Claudia and seemed to be a clingy man but given the circumstances that was to be understandable. Carolia was reunited Lady Alicia and her sister Prim and seemed to be bowing and apologizing a lot.</p><p>"I'm not a little girl! I'm twenty-seven!" Came the shouts from Ruu Ruu. "I don't need candy! Wait! I changed my mind!" She said as the doctor administrating to her rolled their eyes before giving the small halfbreed a lollipop. At the far end of the tent Queen, although not really a queen given what happened to her fortress, Olga Discordia lay with her very loyal subject Chloe next to her.</p><p>"I-I'm <em>soooo</em> sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Please forgive me Olga-Sama!" Chloe cried as the group came to them.</p><p>"I already forgave you. It's not your fault." She tried to comfort the other.</p><p>"Ahem." Dmitri coughed. "As you requested, here are the three." Dmitri presented them to her. "I have business I need to take care of, so I'll leave you to it." He said, turning with Ricky to leave the tent.</p><p>"So, you're Lelouch. And Van. And Yoshika." Olga looked at the three. "I can't thank you enough for what you did."</p><p>"Sorry it couldn't have been sooner." Van cleared his throat, trying to skirt around the big issue. Olga just shook her head.</p><p>"Nothing you could have done. You still came to our aid at the darkest moment. You have my eternal gratitude for that." She replied.</p><p>"I should thank you for being honest." Lelouch said to her.</p><p>"Bolt was a fool to think I would lie."</p><p>"We met the guy. He was… quite <em>something</em>." Van added.</p><p>"You! You encountered Bolt? And survived?" Chloe nearly shoot up from her bed, a nearby nurse having to gently push her back so her IVs wouldn't rip out again.</p><p>"He spent most of the time talking and then I threw my tomahawk into his head." Van said, bluntly.</p><p>"He's dead?" Olga asked.</p><p>"More than dead. Vaporized." Van added. "But he shouldn't trouble you anymore. Or any of his forces. Bad news, though, your castle is also gone."</p><p>"It's for the best, I suppose. There was something evil about it. Anyone who went near it would change, their hearts would grow cold. Evil magic."</p><p>"Magic isn't inherently evil." Yoshika sighed, deciding that now was not the time for a lecture on magic. As they were conversing, Alferia arrived and bowed as she greeted them.</p><p>"Oh, Alferia. Great work out there today." Van gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>"Well, for our first time ever using guns I think that went… surprisingly well. Which is what I wanted to talk to you three about. May we discuss matters outside?" The three looked at each other and nodded, giving Olga and Chloe a farewell wave as they followed Alferia out the tent. "I talked with Celestine and my elves." She began. "What we saw these past two days was nothing but heroic. Which is why we want to be trained by you."</p><p>"Trained?" Van asked. Alferia nodded. "We all saw the treatment of women, both elf and non-elf alike. We know that you can't always be around to save the day. There are others, I'm sure, who are in their darkest moments. Swallowed up in the pit of despair due to greed and lust. I spoke with Celestine and she agreed. What happened due to Bolt here, and Osman in my world, can't happen again. We want to take the fight to these villains. No one else should suffer like we did!" She got on her knees and bowed, which Yoshika recognized as the dogeza. "Please. Train the elves and I, the people under Lady Celestine. We want to follow your example. We want to fight back!"</p><p>"You really don't have to bow." Van scratched his chin. "Well… we're going to need a lot more guns. And I guess I can ask Dmitri for some equipment."</p><p>"It would be nice to share my medical knowledge." Yoshika added.</p><p>"The answer is yes! The time for despair and shallow villains is over! We shall train you to become the greatest army known to man; forged through trial and despair which you overcame to become your own heroes!" Lelouch shouted and pumped his fit in the air while making gestures that even bolt would think was ridiculous. Not that Alferia thought any of this was ridiculous. She pulled the three into a tight hug with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have our eternal gratitude! Thank you!" She cried.</p>
<hr/><p>At ground zero of where the nuclear weapon went off, a single figure walked across the landscape. Dressed in a red silk dress with matching red boots with heels, her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She carried a ornate fan in one hand, and a parasol in the other.</p><p>"What a <em>fool</em> I was for trusting something so delicate to the likes of that buffoon." She said aloud to herself. The glass beneath her heels shattered as she carried on, talking to herself while also waving her fan frantically. "I created the Black Fortress, tempted Olga. And when that didn't work, I tempted that idiot. Even with the promise of a Sex Empire he couldn't do his job." She fanned herself faster before stopping and closing her fan. She ran the ends of her fan over the scars on her face, and hissed. Her mouth had four razor-sharp fangs in place where the canine teeth would be. "Whoever you three are, you have made a foolish mistake to anger Costavoa, Matriarch of Vampires!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>